iHave The Best Christmas Ever
by Shadower-Sam
Summary: Inspired by Sam's recent adaptation of "The 12 Days of Christmas", here's a fanfic that gives you the inside scoop on what goes on during these 12 days. It's definitely ending up with Seddie. True chiz. SEDDIE FTW.
1. iKick Him in the Shins

Sam's POV

"On the first day of Christmas, Freddie's gonna get..." I sang. "A really hard kick in the shins!"

I was at my lockers that time of day. Nope, I wasn't getting my books in or out of the locker, I was removing my bacon from my new Grill-Me-Now 6000. I got it from my mom's new boyfriend for free. He works in an appliances warehouse and he often gives us free stuff. It's probably good too.

"Hey Sam," Carly smiles as she opens her locker which was right beside me. I smile as I remembered how I traded my locker with Duke, which definitely caused pain to Fredison. "Why so perky today?"

"Well, I got this cool new idea on torturing Freddie," I said proudly. "You know that song '12 Days of Christmas'?"

"Yeah," she replied while placing books into her locker. "That song about this person's true love giving her a bunch of items everyday?"

I smiled. "Yup, I'm gonna give Frederly items everyday for the 12 days of Christmas."

"You're gonna be his true love?" she giggled. "Aww... I always knew you guys liked each other!"

"No!" I frowned, her comment ruining the entire Sam-is-going-to-triumph feeling in me. "Why does everyone say that?"

She giggled. "So, what are you going to give Freddie today?"

It's the first day of Christmas, the first day of my ingenious plan, the first day of Freducation's misery.

"You'll see," I smirked.

Timely enough, that nub appeared in front of us as we just finished talking.

"Hello, lady," he grinned. "And Sam."

"Where have I heard that before?" I pretended to try and recall. "Oh yeah, in Nubville."

"Sam, will you please stop-"

"Neh, neh, neh, neh, neh-" I totally interrupted his lamenting.

"Why must you always pick-"

"Because you're so easy to-"

"I just can't stand you sometimes!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I can't sit you either!"

"What type of a comeback was-"

"YOU GUYS!" Carly yelled for the fifth time today. "Can you guys stop arguing for once in your life?"

We looked at each other, then back at Carly, who looked really angry. "I don't want to hear another of your squabbling or quarelling or bickering or whatever you call it _ever_ again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Carly," I replied.

"Si, Carly," he said in a really dorkish way.

"Come on, the bell's about to ring. We better get to class," Carly suggested.

But before I walk off, I really felt like giving Fredhead a piece of my mind so that he'll know to never mess with me again. I decided it was time for his first Christmas surprise.

"Oof..." he groaned in pain. "Sam... Why did you do that?"

"Merry Christmas, Freddie-o, Merry Christmas..." I replied. "You'd better get used to that, 'cause it's gonna get better with every day that goes by..."


	2. iGet Two Scorpions

Freddie's POV

Sam has been acting weird usually. Okay, weirder than usual. Yesterday, she kicked me real hard in the shins without reason and wished me a merry christmas! What type of person would do that? Oh yeah, _Sam_.

"What goes on?" I asked as I entered the Shay apartment.

Carly was on the couch watching a rerun of Girly Cow but giggling and laughing ever so hard. It seems that the show just never get old. But Sam, on the other hand, is begging her best friend to change the channel.

"For the fortieth time, NO!" Carly snapped. "I don't want to watch some gory show where there are heads flying across the screen."

"Please," Sam begged, not giving up. "You'll love it, I promise."

"Not if I don't watch it," she replied. "Oh hey, Freddie. I didn't see you coming in here."

I smiled. "You finally noticed me."

"Sorry," Carly apologized. "I was distracted by Sam's whining."

"I can tell," I snickered at Sam's obnoxiousness.

"It's none of your business, dork," she saw me laughing. "Now, scram, before I deliver your next Christmas gift!"

I was shocked. "What Christmas gift?"

"This," with that, she stood up from her laying position and approached me. She pulled out something from her pockets and placed them on my palm.

It took me three seconds to realize what they were.

"Scor... scor... scorpions!" I jumped in shock. Not surprise, shock. Those things could kill and they aren't really that friendly or sociable. "Sam! What type of gifts are these? They could have killed me!"

"That's the whole point," she grinned. "For the next 10 days, you're gonna receive gifts like these everyday."

"But why?" I asked, still hiding behind Carly for protection from those beasts.

She smiled as though the reason was obvious. "Haven't you heard of '12 Days of Christmas'?"

"Huh?" I was still confused.

"I'm going to send you presents everyday for the 12 days of Christmas to torture you. It's an ingenious plan!" she laughed proudly and laid back on the couch.

"Wait," Carly seemed to have caught on on this news. "Do you mean that the kick you gave Freddie yesterday was part of your '12 Days of Christmas' plan?"

She smiled in agreement.

"You're a sick person!" I yelled in her face. "Are you trying to murder me?"

For a moment there, I thought the smirk on her face just turned into a hurtful look, but hey, I'm talking about Sam. She probably just thought of the ham sandwich she finished just now and regretted eating it so fast.

"You will never get it, won't you?" she pulled me closer by the collars and glared. I tried not to look scared, but her intimidating eyes were just scaring the soul out of me. "Fredward Benson, your end is near."

She released her grasp on me and I tumbled over, almost coming into contact with the scorpions that I have let free from my hands.

"Merry Christmas, Fredweiner," she approached the door. "Enjoy your last christmas."

"Sometimes, I wonder why Sam is so mean to me," I said to Carly after the blonde headed demon left the apartment. "Why can't she just be nice, like you?"

"Freddie, it's not as easy as you think it is," she pulls me up from the ground. "Sam just expresses herself differently from all of us."

I looked at the door that was slammed shut by the dirty blonde. "I hope that's just it."


	3. iMet Three Mimes

Sam's POV

Why can't he get it? I'm not just doing this for the fun of it. I have my own reasons and way of expressing myself. Is it a crime to give someone presents everyday for the 12 days of Christmas?

_Not if you're trying to poison them or kill them._

But I wasn't trying to do that. I just want to scare him, poke fun at him; have a good laugh. What's wrong with that? Besides, the scorpions aren't even poisonous!

_But scaring people or making fun of them is just wrong._

You're just messing with my brain, conscience. Wait, I have a conscience?

_Of course you do, everyone has one._

Okay, can you stop talking? You're creeping me out. I'm hearing voices in my head and that's freaky. Now, get out of here!

"Hey Sam," Carly was at the counter reading the iCarly blogs.

"Yo, Carls," I replied. "What'cha doin'?"

"Sam, did you post this on your blog?" Carly asked. She loooked horified. "Why did you post this on ?"

I laughed. "It's funny!"

"But this is-" she was cut off by a certain nub who was entering the room.

"Hey Carly, I've got the cab-" Freducation came down from the studio with cables in his hands. "Wait, isn't that..."

He shot me a glare while I tried to hide my grin.

"SAM PUCKETT!" he yelled while he chased me around the room, trying to convince me to remove the video from the site.

"No way, the video is way too funny to be removed. It will increase our viewership by at least 5%!" I tried to assure him that it's a wise choice to put the video up. "Besides, the mimes seemed to like you alot!"

"Sam!" he stopped chasing, but not because he was out of breath. "You know what? You're right. We should probably just leave it on the net."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's not everyday you get to encounter three mimes with three different personalities who copy your actions," he smirked. "If you insist on putting it up on , we can continue putting it up if you agree to my conditions."

"What conditions?"

"You will not continue with the 12 days of Christmas plan," he simply stated, with a smirk on his face while he folds his arms triumphantly. "So, what are you gonna choose?"

I smiled. "It's a tough decision, but I think I'll choose the..."

I looked at Carly, who was hoping that I would drop both ideas. But I ain't gonna let go that easy.

"... 12 Days of Christmas."

Freducinni's smirk turned into a frown as he was hoping for the easy way out. "What?"

"The 12 Days of Christmas," I grinned. "Get ready for day four of torture, Fredison, 'cause this isn't over yet!"

I left the apartment smiling for the second time this week. Aww, this is going to be the best Christmas ever...

A/N: I hope most of you can read between the lines... Heheh...


	4. iReceive Four Dirty Tissues

Carly's POV

"Hey Freddie," I greeted him as he approached me by the counter. "What's wrong? Did Sam give you your present for the forth day of Christmas already?"

"Nope," he replied, still looking glum. "But I'm really paranoid of what she may have come up with. Whenever I hear the number 4, I will jump."

"Literally?" that was interesting.

"Hey kiddo," Spencer jumped out from his room. "Look what I've found! It's the baseball bat that dad gave me when I was four!"

Freddie jumped.

"Freddie, are you okay?" I held him by his arm. He seemed to be losing balance from all the jitters he's been getting.

"I'm fine," he managed to regain his balance. "I just need a break from all these Christmas gifts from Sam. I never knew that one could die from receiving Christmas gifts!"

Then, we heard a loud sneeze from the elevator. The blonde sniffled and sneezed as she left the elevator. Freddie stood behind me as though I was his shield.

"Hey Sam," I greeted her with a smile. "How are you doing?"

She shot me an isn't-it-obvious look. When she noticed Freddie hiding behind me, she frowned. "Don't worry about a thing. I haven't thought of your fourth gift yet. Achoo! I don't think I have the mood to do it either..."

Freddie gave her a doubtful look, but realized that she spoke the truth. So, he decided to stop hiding behind my back and proceeded to ask the blonde if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Remember the scorpions I got you two days ago?"

"Those that almost bit me?" Freddie confirmed.

"They were my mom's ex-boyfriend, Dexter's," she started. "He's some kind of zoo keeper or something, he keeps these weird animals in his house and they come from all over the world."

I raised my brow. "But how did they manage to stay in your pocket like that?"

"They were dead," she simply stated. "Dexter didn't want them anymore so he gave them to me. So, I thought they would make really horrible gifts for the dork."

"No wonder they weren't moving when I cleared them from the ground," I mumbled.

"But what happened to you?" Freddie asked. "I thought you seemed fine yesterday."

Sam sneezed, rolled her eyes in agony and sighed. "After I gave you two scorpions, I had two more left. I left them in my room and the next thing I knew, my room was infested by ants, cockroaches, termites and whatever other insects you can think of."

"The ants gave you a cold?" I tried to get more information out of her.

"It was the pest control dudes," she replied. "One of them had a really bad cold but was still doing the job. I remember that he found my half-eaten burrito and he sneezed on it. I couldn't bear to waste the food, so I ate it for dinner."

"Eww..." Freddie and I expressed.

She sneezed again. "Argh... I don't think I can give you anything for today, Fredelicious." Then, she stared at the tissues she had in her left arm. "Let's see... One... two... three... four... Just nice. Here, you can have them."

"Err... No thanks," he replied in disgust.

She frowned. "Benson, has your mom ever taught you that rejecting presents is really rude?"

"Oh, has your mom ever taught you that attempting to murder someone with presents is a bad idea, Puckett?" he rebutted.

"No," she said nonchalantly. "At least my mom doesn't spray me with anti-bacterial underpants!"

"Puckett."

"Benson."

I sighed, surrendering to their behavior. When will they ever make up and be friends?

"Achoo! Ugh, I think I gotta go to the doctor's. My mom's gonna bring me there for a check-up. Hopefully, I'll be fine by tomorrow," Sam said.

"Your mom's gonna bring you to the doctor's? That's new," Freddie smirked.

"She's not bringing me there just for the check-up," she sighed. "She's dating a doctor right now. Dexter was 'too adventurous' for her; the scorpions bit her back the last time she visited his house."

I smiled. "Well, that's the Pam Puckett I know."


	5. iAm Swollen Because of Five Onions

Freddie's POV

I hope Sam's doing alright. She seemed really ill yesterday, but when I called her up this morning, she sounded much better.

Although Sam and I have been bitter enemies ever since we met, I am pretty sure that we've become really close friends by now. Ever since the -ahem- that we shared, she's became less aggressive to me. At least she doesn't torture me as much now.

If you would ask me of what I think about the 12 Days of Christmas plan that she's having, I would probably say that it's not really as intimidating as it seems. For the past few days, her little pranks on me are kinda lame. Dead scorpions? Come on, Puckett. I'm sure you can think of better things than that!

Just a few seconds ago, Carly texted me to meet her at the Groovy Smoothie's later. She said that she wanted to discuss about the next iCarly, so I agreed to it.

"Hey T-Bo," I approached the counter. "Can I have a strawberry splat?"

"Sure," he replied and turned back to the smoothie machine behind him. "That'll be five dollars."

"Five dollars?" I asked, that was a little too much for a raise in price. "But I only bought a smoothie!"

He smiled as he pulled out five onion rings from his stick. "And some onion rings."

"But I didn't say that I wanted onion rings," I replied. "I never eat onion rings, I'm allergic to them."

"But you can buy them for your girlfriend there," he pointed at a table behind me.

I laughed in disbelief. "Sam Puckett? You think that blonde headed demon is my girlfriend?"

"Isn't she?" he smirked. "You guys bicker like a squabbling couple!"

"What? No!" I yelled. "T-Bo, Sam and I are just friends."

"That's not what it looks like," he replied. "Now, go on and bring her a bag of onion rings."

I rolled my eyes as I paid T-Bo and walked away to the table.

"Hey Sam," I sat down beside her. She seemed much better today. "Where's Carly?"

"She's in the restroom," she replied. "What'cha got there?"

"Onion rings," I looked down at the bag in disgust. "You?"

She smiled as she took a bite. "Calamari. Anyway, yesterday was the last day of school before Winter Break, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "You excited about it?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Do you know what that means?"

"No school?" I asked.

She hit my head. "No, it means that Christmas is coming soon!"

I rolled my eyes. "I knew that long ago ever since you started your 12 Days of Christmas plan! What's so good about Christmas anyway?"

"Every Christmas, my mom would go to Vegas, leaving me alone at home," she smiled. "And do you know what's the best part?"

"What?"

"I don't have to listen to her or watch her walking around the house for an entire week!" her smile becomes wider as her thoughts became wilder. "No more bikinis in the house! Wahoo!"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your mom wears bikinis in the house during winter?"

"You don't know everything," she replied, munching away on her calamari rings.

"Hey guys," Carly arrived at the table. "Sorry I was late, I was caught up in a situation in the restroom."

Sam stopped munching and looked away in disgust.

"Anyway, back to the topic. Do you guys remember Emmett?" Carly asked.

"Eat Emmett eat?" Sam and I both said simultaneously.

"What's with the simultaneous talking here?" she asked.

I didn't want her to misunderstand like T-Bo, so I decided to shrug and shake it off.

"I told you those guys looked like a couple," speak of the devil. He was carrying more onion rings on the stick by now. Those things sell fast, but I'm just glad they're not on my plate.

Carly giggled. Oh no.

"It's just a misunderstanding," I frowned. "Sam and I are just friends!"

Sam remains silent, chewing on her calamari again. But what I didn't realize was that while I was trying to explain to T-Bo and Carly, she had switched our bags around so that she was holding on to the onion rings while I was holding on to the Calamari.

"Relax, Freddie," Carly said. "It's just a misunderstanding, right? They'll get over it, unless if you guys are..."

Sam and I choked on Carly's words. Why did I choke? I mean, it didn't mean anything, did it?

I grabbed my smoothie and took a sip. I looked down at what I thought were my onion rings and offered to switch the bags with Sam. Bad mistake. Really bad mistake.

When I took a bite, my face puffed up. It was red and swollen, followed by really bad coughing. I looked down at what I was holding – Onion Rings.

I threw it in the air in disgust while darting my eyes over the guilty blonde.

"PUCKETT!" I yelled, but my face was too swollen that I couldn't do much about it. "What did you do?"

"I just switched the bags of Calamari and Onion rings when you weren't looking," she simply stated, not feeling threatened by my anger at all. "But you said that you wanted to make a switch, so I just complied to your request. It's not my fault your face became all red and puffy. You should always make sure that you know what you're holding onto before you take a bite, Benson. Didn't your mommy tell you that?"

I could feel my face itching by then. Aww, man. This is going to be a _long_ Christmas.


	6. iDecided on Six Toenail Clippings

Sam's POV

I didn't think that life without mom in the house was so boring. She left Seattle last night and now, I'm in my room listening to Bruno Mars. I've got nothing better to do...

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all_

_But you never give_

_Should've known you were trouble_

_From the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open_

I stared at my phone. Hmm... Why weren't they calling?

_Gave you all I had but you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is_

"I would catch a grenade for ya," I sang along. "Throw my head on a blade for ya."

Frothy was beside me, purring at my hips while I lay down on my bed, thinking about what I should be doing for today. It's only in the morning and I already feel so bored. Ugh.

"I'd jump in front of a train for ya," I smiled. Jumping in front of trains... Tempting... "You know I'd do anything for ya... I would go through all this pain; take a bullet straight through my brain."

My phone rang. I picked it up, read the name on it...

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

It was Carly.

"Sam, come over right now," she shrieked.

"No, I won't," I whined. "He probably looks icky now."

"But it's all because of you that this happened," she exclaimed. "Now, get over here right now and apologize."

I frowned. "No!"

"I'll drag you all the way here if I have to," she said. "Now, get right here, right now!"

"No," I was determined.

"If you'll come here, I'll supply you with bacon for the rest of the week while your mom isn't home," she offered.

My eyes sparkled. "Two weeks."

She sighed. "Deal."

"Deal," I placed my phone in my pockets and picked up my cat. "Frothy, momma's gonna get us some food. Wait here, I'll be right back."

She meowed. I took that as an agreement.

"Fredward Benson," I said with disgust. "You will never know, won't you?" I chuckled.

**Freddie's POV**

My girlfriend, yeah, right. Why would I have a girlfriend like Sam? I mean, she tried to kill me with scorpions, germs and onion rings! Ugh... I can't even imagine what she will give me today.

"Sam will be here in a few minutes," Carly entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine as long as Santa's little helper isn't here. Why did you even invite her here anyway?" I asked. "And how did you manage to convince her?"

"Bacon for two weeks," she replied. "And she's here to apologize."

I rolled my eyes. "An insincere apology is the last thing I need. Besides, she's probably going to offer me another killer gift again. I wonder how much it's gonna hurt this time."

"You know Sam," she tries to assure me. "She's just trying to torture you, like always. She means no harm."

"No harm?" I almost yelled at her. "If _this_ is no harm, I can't imagine harm!

She sat beside me. "Just accept her apology, Freddie. Please, for me?"

I looked at her eyes. Nope. I didn't feel anything. "You know it doesn't work on me anymore."

"Just because your heart belongs to someone else, doesn't mean that you can't do things for me," she smiled. "I know it hurts."

I smiled. "It's just allergies. After some medication, I will be fine. It doesn't hurt a bit."

"Not that," she smiled in reply. "Loving someone who would never love you back."

"Oh yeah, _that_," I looked down at my hands. "It's hard sometimes, you know? Remember when I used to have that crush on you and you would always reject me without fail?"

She let out a laugh as she remembered those good times we shared.

"I feel the same way for her now," I said, looking down at the mirror Carly brought me. "She makes me think about why I like her."

"Maybe it's the chemistry that you both share," she giggled. "Oh yeah, you said that you wanted to practise asking her to go out with you, right?"

I sat up straight on the bed and got ready to rehearse my part.

"Err... Should I start now?" I asked, nervous.

"Sure, anytime," she replied. "Whenever you're ready."

I breathed deeply to get myself ready. "Okay. I know that we've only been friends for three years, but I want you to know that I really really like you. No matter how many times you have caused me emotional pain, I want you to know that I like you alot. Will you be my girlfriend?"

A loud sound was made. I turned to take a look at the door.

"Oops," Sam exclaimed. "I think I just walked in on the wrong time. I guess I should get going now."

"Sam, wai-" I was interrupted.

"Oh yeah," she smiled. "I forgot. Here are your gifts for today; six toenail clippings. I didn't know what to give you, so while I cut my toenails, I had an idea and so, I decided to give you toenail clippings."

Carly stood up from the bed. "Sam, I think you misunderstood. Freddie and I were just-"

"It's okay," she replied. "I'm cool with it. My best friends are dating. I'm so _excited_. Oh, and by the way, Merry Christmas."

With that, she left the apartment. No, wait, she ran out of the apartment.

God, what did I do...


	7. iAm Freaked Out By Swans

Sam's POV

Apologize? Pfft. I will never do that for that jerk-face! Not even for two weeks of free bacon! Argh! I feel so mad right now! I feel like vandalizing the principal's glass window, placing another turtle in the teachers' toilet or pulling the fire alarm so that I could skip class!

But wait, classes are over. Even if I vandalize the principal's glass window, no one would know. Even if I place another turtle in the teachers' toilet, no one would go there. Even if I pull the fire alarm, there's no class.

"AHHHH!" I yelled out to the open seas. It's one of the best places to vent your frustrations or to play with pebbles. I'll go with the first one. "FREDFACE! YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I'VE EVER MET!"

I'll admit it. No matter how many times I say this, I never mean it. No matter how many times I try to break his bones, I know that my forces would not be as great as to break it. No matter how many times I try to torture him, I will never feel good.

"Sam Puckett," I mumbled to myself. "What are you doing? Your best friends are dating now, you should be happy for them."

I stared at myself in the water's reflection as it replied strictly, "But you aren't happy about it, are you? You're feeling sad, mad, angry, all the unpleasant feelings all at once."

"I guess you're right, reflection," I named the other 'me' with the simplest name I could think of. "I don't know why I should feel this way. I mean, when I beat Gibby up, I feel a sense of satisfaction. But when I do the same to Fudgeface, it felt weird..."

"You're falling for the nub?" Reflection decided to be straight-forward. "You're not supposed to let that happen."

"I know, I know," I tried to explain. "But I don't know why but I feel the same kind of guilt that I felt when I finished the last plate of ham in my fridge whenever I punch him. Although my face would let out a little smile, it's not genuine, you know?"

Reflection sighed. "I guess I understand what you're talking about. Remember Jonah?"

"The jerk who belonged on the wedgie bounce for the rest of his life?" I smiled at that memory. "Why did you bring him up?"

"I kind of felt sorry for him when he was tricked to go up on that wedgie bounce," she started. "But then, I felt nothing anymore."

I frowned. "Why?"

"He was a jerk to me," Reflection sighed. "Jerks are meant to be tortured. They have to learn that we are not stupid and they must know not to overestimate themselves."

"But Pete wasn't a bad dude," I recalled. "Why didn't I feel that sense of guilt when we parted ways?"

"Because you found someone else, Sam," Reflection looked at me intensely. "You've found a guy who would do anything for you. He would let you hurt him even when he knows that it would hurt, a lot. He would help you when you need him. He would give you everything and expect nothing in return. He would-"

I interrupted her. "Stop. You don't understand. _I_ don't even understand a thing about what I'm feeling right now. My best friends are dating and I can't even stand a second watching them suck each other's face off."

"You don't have to stand it."

"Ugh... Reflection, you will never understand!" I yelled at myself in the water and stood up, turning around while I found myself face to face with... him...

"Reflection?" he teased. "Were you talking to yourself back there?"

I pushed him away; he was too close for comfort. Then, I stood up straight and frowned. That was one of the things that I have found myself most accustomed to doing.

"What did you hear?" I asked, looking at him with hatred.

"Hmm... About your best friends sucking each other's face off and you not being able to stand a second of it," he smiled. "And how your reflection will never understand you, which is a funny thing considering it is part of your imagination."

I cursed. "Shut up, Freddork. You should be lucky that I am not in the mood to give you any gifts for today."

"I guess so," he replied nonchalantly. That sounded like a challenge. He's getting on my nerves and he hasn't even been here for two minutes. "What's the matter? You sound a little cranky today. Has the baby not gotten herself enough sleep?"

"When did challenging me become your hobby?" I asked. "I thought your hobby was making peanut butter with your mom, taking tick baths with your mom and knitting with your mom."

He looked at me, probably a little mad at what I just said about his mother. "My mom is a very important person in my heart, you know?"

"More important than Carly?" I asked. "Because the last time I heard, Carly was the most important person in your heart."

"And when was that?" he sounded calm, as if he was thinking.

I hesitated to answer. Sure, I made that up. But it was just so I could get him mad. "It doesn't matter. Now, go back to your little girlfriend, lover boy, and go suck each other's faces off for all I care."

"Woah, woah, woah... Hold on a sec," he placed his hands in front of him in a pushing motion to emphasize on the 'woahs'. "You think Carly and I are dating?"

I was silent.

"So that's what it was all about?" he snickered. "You think that when Carly and I date, you're going to be left out, so you're cranky about it? Ha! Sam Puckett has finally admitted that she's a coward! Benson 1, Puckett 0!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You were asking Carly if she was going to be your girlfriend. And from the looks of it, she was about to say 'yes'!"

He smiled. "It was a rehearsal. I wanted to ask someone else, so I asked Carly to help me rehearse."

"You're such a nub," I teased. "Who would rehearse for such occasions? Rehearsals are for losers."

"If you say so," he stood up.

"Hey," I looked up at him. "Since I'm feeling much better right now, I'll bring you to see your seventh gift."

He frowned. "Oh no, you don't. It's probably something that may kill me right? I just recovered from my allergies!"

"Chillax," I exclaimed. "We're just going to the park."

He looked at me doubtfully. "Just the park?"

"Just the park," I comfirmed with him. "Come on, let's go."

We took a bus down to the park that I wanted to show him. It wasn't a long ride, it just took five minutes to reach there.

"Here we are," I smiled in pride.

"Where's my gift?" he asked.

"Getting a little impatient back there, aren't you?" I teased. "We'll just have to wait a while. They'll be here soon."

He frowned for the gazillionth time today; I was lazy to count. "They?"

"They're here! They're here!" I pulled his sleeve excitedly. "Now, just be quiet, or you'll scare them away."

"Who are th-" he was cut off by the scene in front of him. Perfect. "SWANS!"

I laughed as the swans who were swimming peacefully in the pond fluttered their wings in panic at the sound of Fredpus's shrieking.

"Gosh, Fudgeface," I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. "I didn't know you were such an anti-swan nub!"

Everyone was watching us as I laughed at his misery. Some people who had phones with cameras with them took pictures and videos of the pathetic tech-producer of iCarly.

I swear, those videos they took would be some of the featured videos on Splashface tomorrow. I'm sure of it!


	8. iDid It With Just Eight Computer Viruses

Sam's POV

After yesterday's spectacular performance by Fredfreak, I decided to do check out what the fans of iCarly have to say on the event.

"SpeedyPheonix103 says: Good one, Sam! You got him there!" I read out loud.

"Why are there such mean people in this world?" Carly walked over to the computer, bringing a bag of chips along the way. "If Freddie sees this, he's going to freak."

"I know!" I exclaimed in excitement. "I actually thought of using this as the day's gift, but pity it doesn't come in 8s or it would really be a great gift."

Carly just smiled in disbelief. "Just make sure that Freddie doesn't see this yet, or I-"

"Carly! Sam!" Swanward burst into the apartment. Yup, Swanward. Cool name, huh. I thought of that on the spot. It ain't worse than those that I spent hours to think of. "Did you see that? There's a video on Splashface about my encounter with the swans yesterday! And it's got more than a million views!"

"Freddie, we're sorry it happened. But we promise that it won't hap-" Carly was interrupted.

Fredswan smiled in excitement. Yup, score two for Puckett's book of sudden names. "Those views got our site the most page viewers yet! Now, almost the entire Seattle knows about us!"

"You mean the entire world of nerds and computer geeks." I corrected him.

"Whatever," he replied. "I'm in a mood too good to care about your remarks."

"Fredpus Benson doesn't care about Sam Puckett's remarks? Wow, that's new," I was really shocked, but I decided to shake it off. "I may be surprised by your new attitude, but don't get your hopes up, Benson. I'm still on with my little plan for the next 3 days of Christmas."

Carly frowned as she walked towards the calendar. "It's the eighth day of Christmas already? Since when?"

"Since Fudgeface first met Santa," I teased. "Sitting on his lap and telling Santa what he wants for Christmas. Little Freddie. Aww..." I made funny sounds to exaggerate the situation.

But Freddiffer didn't move an inch at the sound of my remarks. Boy, has he really changed his attitude. But wait till he sees what I've got in store for the eighth day of Christmas. It would be a miracle if the Queen of the tech-geeks doesn't respond to my little gift.

"Knock knock," someone was at the door. From the nasal voice and the impatience, it was obvious who it was. "Oh, I just let myself in. Come on, Fredward, let's go meet Santa Claus at the mall. We're going to be late."

"Coming, mom," he replied nonchalantly. It seemed that he couldn't care less for the remarks I would make.

"Carly," the mad woman called. "Remember to lock your door next time. You wouldn't want strangers in your house, would you?"

Once again, that lady was spreading her propaganda about home safety. Usually, it came with health advises too.

"Oh, and Sam," she called before leaving the apartment. "Those chips aren't very good for your health. Here, try these oranges. They contain vitamin C and helps prevent bronchitis, asth-"

"Okay, mom," Fredmud pulled his mother out of the door, making her drop her oranges on the ground.

I picked them up, rubbed then against my shirt and thrust my thumb into it. It reminded me of the time I presented my idea of going green to the class. Good times, good times...

"For once, the food that Crazy recommends taste good," I yelled out to Carly, who was still in the kitchen. Spencer was out collecting items from the town garage, so he left the chores and cooking to his baby sister. "You should try one of these."

"No thanks," she replied, looking disgusted. "Unlike you, I take my share of vitamins everyday."

"What?" I frowned. "Just because I take more proteins than vitamins doesn't mean I don't take them everyday too."

She rolled her eyes.

When I turned to face the TV, something shiny caught my eye as the perfect gift for the eighth day of Christmas was lying on the couch.

"Fredqueer left his laptop here," I announced.

Carly ignored me for a second, before it struck her too. "No, Sam. Don't you even think about it. It's Freddie's laptop. You could ruin his life!"

"Chillax," I grinned. "I'm just fixing it. It would work even better once he comes back. He would be surprised at the speed of this baby!"

"I hope it's a good surprise, Sam," Carly seemed wary of me. "You better not be up to no good or you'll not be tasting any ham from my fridge for the rest of the year."

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. Trust me."

I sat down on the couch and switched the laptop on. It's a PearBook, so the interface looked different from the usual one I used. But, I still have an idea on how to use it.

"Password... Hmm... I know!" I smirked. "ilovecarly."

The laptop was still locked.

"What?" I was surprised. "Impossible!"

"What's wrong?" Carly asked, walking over to me.

"I can't log in to Fredpus's laptop," I still had that shocked look on my face. "I tried the usual password, but it didn't work."

She shot me a confused look. "What usual password?"

"ilovecarly," I stated. "And surprisingly, that didn't work. It used to work the last time I tried it!"

"When was the last time you tried it?" she asked while trying to figure out the password to Fredweird's laptop.

"Err... Two months ago?" it came as more of a question than an answer.

She giggled. "There, we're in." She passes the laptop to me.

"How'd you figure that out?" I looked at Carly in a different light. Not bad for a goodie-to-shoes, I guess.

"Freddie got over his little crush ever since we broke up," she smiled. "So, I just changed my name into someone else's name."

"Who?" I was getting more and more curious by the minute.

She giggled. "He'll tell you some day, but for now, it's better for you not to know about it."

"Maybe you're right," I grinned. "It's time for some new updates for this old baby..."

**Freddie's POV**

"Hey Santa," I stood beside him since I was too old for his lap. "It's good to see you again."

"Nice to meet you too, Fredward," he smiled ever so brightly. "What is your Christmas wish this year? Is it about that girl again?"

I blushed. "You know me best, Santa. But this time, I'm not asking for her to change for the better."

"Then what would you want for Christmas this year then?" he asked.

"All I want for Christmas is to be right beside her forever, even if I have to watch her from afar while she dates some other guy, I am content just to have her around. I would guard her from danger, do everything I can to keep her safe, even if I can't keep her by my side," I replied. Noticing the smile on Santa's face, I knew that this year's wish was going to be like last year's.

"Freddie, my boy," he gestured for me to go over. "As long as you have the motivation and determination to do something, you will be able to do it. You don't need no wish to do something for the people around you. All you need is love and care."

I sighed. "Santa, you say that every year, but does it really really work if I have the determination?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he was ever so fatherly. "And now, to take the very first step, why don't you tell her how you feel? See her reaction and maybe, just maybe, you don't have to watch from afar, if you get what I mean."

"Oh... No, I don't really get it." I shook my head in response.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just confess to her already!"

"Okay, okay..." I tried to calm him down. "Santa, maybe you should take a vacation or something. You seem a little cranky this year."

"I guess you're right, Fredward," he breathed deeply. "I guess you're right."

I left the mall after mom finished her Christmas shopping. Yeah, talk about late. I was looking forward to making some personalized e-cards for Carly, Sam and Spencer. But I didn't expect something like _that_ to happen...

"NOOO!" I yelled in agony as my computer crashed and flashed its blue screen of death repeatedly in front of me.

When I finally managed to start up my laptop, I immediately ran a scan on the system, hoping to find something that I could put the blame on. And there it was...

"EIGHT COMPUTER VIRUSES?" I read the warning message on the antivirus software. "How did this happen? I only left my laptop at Carly's and then I left for the mall and... Wait a second..."

I checked my files and documents to find that my e-cards were gone. All gone...

"SAM PUCKETT!"

Yup, I probably shouldn't believe in Santa Claus anymore, should I?


	9. iAm Giving Nine Old Ladies' Dentures

Sam's POV

Last night, I paid my mom's ex a visit. Nope, not Derek. Not Steven either. And it's definitely not Kevin. The last time I visited him, he asked me a bunch of questions and tried to guess my purpose of being there. I wasted three hours sitting there doing nothing but answering questions. Ugh.

Anyway, I went to my mom's ex, Felix's dental clinic. Don't ask me why. You'll see soon enough.

"Hey Felix," I greeted. "How's life?"

"Great," he smiled. "How about you? How's your mother?"

"Same old, same old," I replied. My mother met him after I went to another dentist. You know, the one I went to when my teeth fell out? "Can I ask you for a favor?"

He let out a laugh. "Sure, but only on one condition."

"Of course," I raised my arms up for effect. "I'll tell my mom that you miss her a lot and ask her if she would like to go out on a date with you."

"You're a smart girl," he smiled.

I walked over to the sitting area. "You betcha."

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I will need nine old ladies' dentures," I requested.

He frowned, then raised an eyebrow. "What do you need that for?"

"Oh, some school project requires us to do research on teeth and dentures," I lied. "I really need them, Felix."

"Okay," he smiled. "But you must remember to-"

"Yes, yes, yes," I cut him off. "I have to go real soon. Can I have them now?"

He let out a laugh. "Alright."

"Do I have to return them to you?" I smiled innocently as I stretched out my hands which were full of dentures.

"No..." he waved his hands at me as if he didn't want anything to do with them.

"Okay then..." I ran out of the dental clinic satisfied with my brilliant plan. "Let's see if Fredwina can stand the power of dirty old ladies' dentures..."

**Freddie's POV**

Frankly speaking, I have grown quite used to Sam. Ever since we met when we were younger, we have been arguing about anything we can argue about and I've always been the one losing in the end. But right now, I'm not sure why she's doing all these things to me. Sure, it may be another one of her torture methods just to get me, but why does she want to get me?

It's really confusing sometimes when I don't understand her purposes. But I would always look forward to the next prank she pulls on me or the next time she picks on me without fail. I used to wonder why too, until I found out the real reason behind it...

"Carly!" I yelled into the empty apartment. "Can I come in?"

"I'm here," she yelled back from the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I just thought it would be nice to come for a visit once in a while."

She put on a confused look. "If your definition of 'a while' is less than two hours, I would gladly accept the excuse you gave me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, now tell me the real reason behind this," she set the things in her hands down on the table, folds her arms and prepared for a long story.

"The time is 9pm now," I started. "But..."

"But?" she asked. "Sam hasn't given you your nineth gift yet, right?"

I nodded.

"And you're worried about her?" Carly's a very good friend. Maybe it's because of her little telepathic abilities, but sometimes, I doubt my theories too. "Perhaps you could give her a call?"

"Why don't _you_ give her the call?" I asked.

She placed her hands on her hips. "_You're_ the one who's worried about her!"

"Aren't you a little worried too?"

"Yes," she replied, taking a seat at the dining table. "But you know who she is! She's Sam Puckett! What can happen to her?"

I sighed. "True. But-"

"What goes on?" the blonde entered the room nonchalantly with a paper bag in her left hand.

"Sam?" I said.

She let out a laugh. "I know who I am."

Her actions reminded me of the time her mother visited. It was a dramatic entrance, as what Carly told me. But hers... Nah... Not _that _dramatic.

"Where's my gift?" I asked, sounding perhaps too eager to receive it.

"Woah, woah, woah... hold on a sec," she seemed confused. "You're actually looking forward to the gift?"

My actions gave myself away. "No... No! Pshht! Of course not!"

"Fredcrap Benson," she narrowed her eyes. "You're no good liar. I know that you are actually looking forward to this bag of stuff, but what I don't understand is... why?"

"Erm... Maybe it's because..." I was speechless. "Because I-"

"Err.. Freddie! Why don't you come over and help me with the dish washing?" Carly was a life-saver. Yup, I'll definitely add that to the list of 'Why Carly is a Great Friend'.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure!"

I hope she didn't see through my little act there though. If she knew what I was going to say at that point of time, she would probably kill me with whatever was in that bag.

"Anyway, here's your gift for today," she placed the bag down on the dining table. After closer examination, I found that it was leaking.

"Err... What's in that bag?" I asked.

There was no reply.

"Sam?"

No reply.

I looked down behind the couch. The lazy blonde was sitting there, sound asleep. Unconsciously, I smiled at the peaceful look upon her face.

"It's been long since I saw her looking so peaceful," I said.

Carly smiled. "I guess she's tired."

"You don't have to guess," I smiled. "Her not being annoying or irritating is enough proof."

"I gotta go down to the Groovy Smoothie's," her phone rang. "Spencer wants to meet me there. You want anything from the store?"

"No thanks," I replied, taking a seat on the couch, right beside the sleeping beauty. "I'm good."

Carly let out a laugh. "Okay then, we'll see you later."

"Bye."

Carly left the apartment, leaving me behind with Sam.

"Sam Puckett," I smirked. "You'll never know how I truly feel about you, would you?"

"Felix..." she groaned in her sleep. "Fe... lix..."

"Felix?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is that some kind of crush?"

She moved in her sleep and snuggled closer to me, her head leaning against my shoulder.

"I guess you will never know, Sam Puckett," I whispered. "Good night, sleeping beauty."


	10. iLike Those Ten Killer Bees

Sam's POV

I yawned as I did my usual morning stretch. It felt good to be spending the night at Carly's; no animals, no shouting, no foul smells. But it does feel a little different today though... it felt more comfortable than I would usually. And the smell of the room is like that of a hospital. It's like...

"AHHH!" I looked at the boy who was sleeping beside me and slapped him hard. Real hard. "What were you doing sleeping beside me?"

"What?" he stood up in shock. "What happened?"

"Why were you sleeping beside me?" I rephrased my sentences.

He looked around the surroundings, then remembered. "Oh, you mean that? You were sleeping on the couch and I just happened to sit beside you. Then, I fell asleep."

"I'll let you off this time, Fredhead," I narrowed my eyes. "But if I catch you doing anything funny to me, you're asking for trouble. And trouble with Sam Puckett is something you would know to avoid unless if you just so happen to live near a hospital, which you don't!"

I ran upstairs to Carly's room and tried to wake her up. "CARLY! Carly!"

"Oh, Sam," she got out of her room with hair messy like a sea witch's, no make up and definitely bad breath. But I wasn't any better. "You're up. Gimme a sec, I'll be right down in half an hour."

"Ugh..." I decided to just go out on my own. I can't stand another second in the same apartment as Fredfish.

I took the elevator down to the lobby. I didn't even bother saying hi to the crazy old doorman while he flung his sandwich into the air and blamed me for throwing it on the ground, demanding me to get him another one. Wow, that guy sure was in the Christmas spirit.

"Get your own sandwich, you crazy sandbag!" I didn't know why I called him a sandbag. I guess I have something against sand... or bags... or both...

I made sure I was out of hearing distance before he screamed at the top of his lungs in irritation. But he's not the only one irritated around here.

"Stupid Fredgore," I kicked the empty can across the floor. "If he thinks he can mess with Sam Puckett, he's in deep trouble."

After walking a distance, I realized I had already walked into the park where I almost made Fredswan embarassed. It was fun when he flailed his arms shouting for help when the people around us showed absolutely no interest in saving his life from the 'terrifying swans'. I had a good laugh from that one.

Then, something caught my eye. There was a bees' nest on a tree just above me. This is going to be so much fun...

**Freddie's POV**

I looked down at the leaking bag in my hand. I had left it on the dining table last night when I found Sam asleep on the couch. Which reminds me, why did I even bother to sit beside her anyway? So much for being guardian angel and guarding her from afar. Looks like my Christmas wish this year won't be fulfilled...

"Dentures?" I opened the bag. "Nine dentures? Sam..."

I laughed at the thought of how Sam might have gotten those dentures. I mean, for a girl her size, her strength is extraordinary, her appetite is exemplary and behavior... let's just say that it's amazing. I would be really surprised if she got those dentures just by asking some random dentist or some old ladies on the streets. Nine dentures... hmm... that's definitely Sam Puckett for you.

"Hey Freddie," Carly came down the flight of stairs. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam?" I frowned. "I thought she was with you?"

"I told her to come down here to wait for me while I get ready," she replied, seeming as confused as I was.

I sat down at the counter. "I guess she took the lift down to the lobby then."

"What happened between the both of you?" she poured me a glass of water, then one for herself. "I thought you guys looked cute sleeping on the couch."

"Don't even talk about it," I groaned. "She slapped me this morning because I was sleeping beside her for the entire night! I didn't even do anything to her!"

"I thought that leaving the both of you at the apartment would be a good chance for you to tell her about your feelings," she put on a sympathetic face.

I sighed. "I heard her mumble in her sleep last night."

"What did she say?" she got her perk up again.

"She was all 'Felix, Felix' for the entire night," I recalled. I made sure to exaggerate it when I try to imitate what Sam did the other night for effect. "I'm thinking Felix is the name of her little crush."

She frowned again. "Little crush? Are you sure Felix isn't just the name of her uncle, her cousin or her mom's ex-boyfriend?"

"I don't know, but I really hope it is," I replied.

Just then, the devil appeared from the elevator. "Hey Carly and dufus."

I rolled my eyes.

"Here's your gift for today," she grinned. "I hope you like it."

I placed the bag near my ear as I thought I heard some buzzing sounds coming from it. "What's in that bag?"

"Oh, nothing," her grin became wider by the minute. "Just ten killer bees."

"TEN KILLER BEES?" I yelled as I turned to take cover behind Carly. "Are you trying to kill us all?"

She smirked. "Don't worry, these bees are only attracted to nubs."

I wasn't in the mood to care about her remarks. Those bees mean serious business. "Sam, just get those bees out of the building!"

"Fine," she placed the bag into the elevator and sent it down to the lobby. "Here, done."

"What? You sent it down the elevator? What if the people there get stung?" I asked.

She just came over to the counter and started typing something on the keyboard. Soon, the webcam that was installed at the lobby was activated. We could see everything that happened down there.

"Look, the elevator's already reached the lobby," Carly crammed in with us. "Is that Lewbert?"

"You mean our nasty doorman? Yes," Sam exclaimed. "Now, let's just prepare ourselves for a show." She had a grin on her face just like the one she always has whenever she has thought of an ingenious plan.

Lewbert jumped at the sound of the elevator bell. He went to the elevator in hopes of giving the culprit a piece of his mind, but saw a bag in the middle of the elevator instead.

"Who left that bag there?" he cried. "No one leaves bags in the elevator!"

Typical Lewbert.

He approached the bag and lifted it up, shook it, then opened it up. The three of us were anticipating the moment when the bees would fly out of the bag and into his face, but it seemed as though the bees were still.

"What?" he looked into the bag. "Why is this bag so dark? I can't see anything. Wait, what's this... AHH! BEES!"

He jumped up and down in shock and tried to dodge the incoming bees which have been shaken awake from his yelling. They were everywhere around the room, even if there were only ten of them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is entertainment," I laughed.

"You got that right, hotshot," Sam laughed at his plight while folding her arms with pride.

"But isn't this a little mean?" Carly was bugged by her conscience.

Sam shook her finger in front of her face. "This is not mean at all compared to what he deserves. Besides, how much can a little entertainment hurt?"

"AHH! My wart! Not the wart!" our doorman begged for mercy as we continued watching the show.

"Hey Fredfreak," Sam called. "Did you record that down?"

"As long as the webcam is activated, the footage will definitely be recorded," I replied. "Oh wait, we can upload this on iCarly!"

"Heh," she smirked. "Took you long enough to realize."

I smiled in response and saved the video under 'iCarly Segments: Messin' with Lewbert'. The next iCarly was going to be a blast.

We took a break last week and replaced the iCarly webcast with a video of Nevel's poem – My Pescetarian Princess. The viewers' responses were great, much better than I had expected.

"Carls, I've got to go fetch my mom," Sam said. "She's coming back from Vegas today."

"Isn't it a little too early?" Carly asked. "Your mom usually comes back after the entire Christmas thing has blown over."

Sam sighed. "Well, Melanie is coming home on Christmas and my mom wants to decorate the entire house to welcome her home."

"Melanie?" I let out a laugh. "Your little 'twin sister'?"

"What?" she glared. "If you still don't believe in her existence, that's fine with me. That's why you're not welcome in this conversation."

I raised my arms in surrender. "Okay, okay... Chill, alright?"

"Don't you dare ask me to chill!" she glared even deeper into my eyes. "I never asked for a twin sister and I never wanted one! Unlike you, I have sibling problems, so don't ask me to chill!"

"Sam, I think it's time for you to go," Carly got the situation under control. Well, mostly. "Come on, we'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and thanks for the little entertaining gift you sent Freddie. It was really sweet of you."

"It. Wasn't. Supposed. To. Be. Sweet," she breathed deeply, trying to keep calm. "It was supposed to cause pain so that someone would finally notice m-"

Our eyes were on her as the awkwardness in the air couldn't subside. Did I hear right? She wanted attention? Does she like me?

"I... really have to go now," she finally calmed down due to the tension in the air. "Seeya Carls."

She mumbled curses as she left the apartment. I bet she must be mentally cursing herself right now. I hope she'll be alright though. And I really hope that she was trying to say what I think she was trying to say.

Sam Puckett, one day, you will realize my feelings for you. And I know that that day will come even sooner than you think.


	11. iDon't Mind Those Eleven Painful Pinches

Sam's POV

Darn it. Why did I let my tongue slip like that? Argh! Now, the entire world knows that I like Freddarn Benson! Wait a second, maybe that nub didn't hear a thing! Yeah, that dork is oblivious to almost everything in the world. Hmm...

"Sam," mom yelled into my room. "Come help me, you lazy sandbag!"

I guess my mom and I both have something against sand... or bags... or both...

"Coming..." I replied.

Ugh... The holidays... Besides the fact that I get to torture Fredison for 12 days, I don't get much fun around here.

My phone vibrated on the table. I read the label and picked up the phone with an annoyed tone.

"What do you want, dork?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you would like any help with the decorating since there are only two women in your house," he replied, seeming a little afraid of me. Perhaps my tone was a little too much? Ugh, it doesn't matter.

"No thanks," I frowned. "The last thing I need is for a nub to come ruin everything that me and my mom have done up."

He sighed on the other end of the phone. "Well, okay then. But if you need-"

"Nah, I'm good," I said. "Just leave me al-"

I was cut off by the sound of broken glass, followed by a shriek.

"Mom?" I yelled down the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she yelled back. "But it would be great if there were people who could help us."

She looked up the stairs at me and smiled.

"Are you on the line?" she asked. "That's great, get your friends over to help out for the welcoming party."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, we don't need any help!"

"Yes we do! Now get those helpful and nosey friends of yours to help. Especially that Frederick Benson boy," she said.

"It's Fredward Benson," I placed my phone back near my ear. "You heard the lady, now get here right now."

"Yes, madam!" he yelled into the phone. I could imagine him saluting then.

As soon as he arrived, we started to pack the place up, even my room, since Melanie would be sleeping over. It was a tough operation cleaning up every dusty corner of my room since that applies to _everywhere_. Since I cleaned up most of it earlier that year, I didn't make too much of a mess to make it hard to clean up.

"Leftover tacos?" Freddie asked. "How old are they?"

"No wonder I couldn't find you!" I exclaimed, ignoring his snide comments. "You were hiding under that pile of clothes, weren't you?"

He smirked. "Now I totally understand why Carly reacted that way when you invited her to your room."

"Watch what you say, Benson," I glared, then pulled out a drumstick from no where. I was about to take a bite from it when Captain Antibacterial Underpants stopped me.

"Whoa, don't eat that!" he held onto my wrist. "It has mould growing all over it!"

"It's still edible," I tried to convince him. "And it still tastes good."

He snatched it away from me. "These things can no longer be eaten. It will make you sick like the time Missy gave you Persian chocolates."

"Speaking of Missy," I smiled. "Weren't we lucky? She won the School At Sea trip and was sent far, far away from us."

He grinned. "Yup, it was worth it."

"Huh?" I was confused. "What was worth it?"

"Err... nothing," he lied. "I just thought that the School At Sea trip must be worth a lot of money. It's a coincidence that among all the students who applied for it, she got it, right?"

"Fredweird Benson," I narrowed my eyes and tugged at his collar. "How many times must we go through this? You're not a good liar, now speak the truth and _only_ the truth!"

He sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, I admit it. I won the School At Sea trip."

I let go of his collar as my eyes grew wide in shock. "What?"

"I was the one who won the School At Sea trip. But I gave it to Missy," he repeated.

I narrowed my eyes again. "Don't you lie to momma..."

"I'm not lying!" he exclaimed. "It's true, I was the winner of the School At Sea trip. But you seemed so upset about Missy's behavior when you asked me for help, so I just gave it to her."

"Why?" my eyes were tearing. "Why must you do this to me?"

"I, I-"

A tear fell down my cheek. "I treated you so badly, I torture you everyday of every month; I punch you, I kick you, I hit you. But, why do you still treat me this nicely? I don't deserve these. Is it out of sympathy? Out of pity?"

By then, I was already crying as though the world has ended. But it was. My world was tearing apart. What I knew of has already become something that I no longer know.

"You deserve to be treated nicely, or even better," he wiped the tears off my face. "You're beautiful, you're smart, you're strong, you're everything a guy would ever wish for."

I pinched him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked.

"You're lying again!" I pinched him once more before pushing him away.

"I wasn't lying!" he looked shocked.

I pinched him again. "Yes you are."

I pinched him two more times before pausing for breath.

"You're just saying all that to make me feel better!"

"What?" he raised his eyebrow. "You really think I was lying?"

I pinched him again to tell him that I agree. "Why else would you say all those stuff?"

"Because I love you!" he looked into my wide eyes as I was about to pinch him again. "I... I love you..."

"You're lying!" I continued with my pinching game. "You've always loved Carly and you always will!"

"I've gotten over Carly!" he stated as he placed his hands on my arms. "I really really love you."

I frowned. "LIAR!"

"You said that I couldn't lie, right?" he tried to dodge me. "If I lie, my eyes will blink like crazy. But are they blinking now?"

"No..." I stood further away from him.

"Then I'm not lying," he finally said calmly. "Sam Puckett, I _love you_ and that's a fact that will remain a fact for the rest of my life. And I'm sure of it, hundred per cent."

I looked at him doubtfully before pinching him one last time.

"Ow! What was that for? Don't you believe what I said?" he asked.

"That was the eleventh pinch," I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Fredmud."

He smiled sheepishly. "You know what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I meant every word I said just now," he smiled. "Every single word."

"I hate you," I exclaimed. "With every inch of my being."

"I love you too," he hugged me and caught me in surprise. "With every inch of my being."


	12. iCherish Those Twelve Moldy Drumsticks

Sam's POV

Hmm... Today's the 12th Day of Christmas. Where can I get twelve torture equipment for Freddung? Whoa, don't get me wrong. Just because he told me that he loves me doesn't mean that I'm going to back off from the torture any time soon! It only means that I will just reduce the number of times I torture him...

"Here you are!" I searched through the pile of rubbish in the bin. "I just need three more..."

I rummaged through the garbage again. "Here! Hmm... Two more... Where can I find just two more... Oh, I know!"

I jumped on my bed, then looked down under it. "Where is that box..."

I felt my way through the underside of the bed, trying to search for the precious box where my most favorite items were kept.

"There you are!" I drew the box out from underneath. "Okay, two drumsticks. Great!"

I placed them all in a paper bag I found from the kitchen, and into a plastic bag which contained all the gifts, and made my way to Bushwell Plaza where the Christmas party was held.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" I yelled into the apartment. Everyone was sitting around, making themselves comfortable while getting engrossed in their own conversations, ignoring me in the process. Even my mom, Melanie and Mrs Benson were there.

"Merry Christmas, Sam!" Carly gave me a hug and presented me a gift. "Here's for being on my naughty list and being my best friend!"

"Thanks, Carls," I replied. "Can I open it?"

She teased. "What if I say no?"

"You know I'll still open it," I smiled. I tore the wrapping in pieces and took a close look at the box. It was a translucent blue and it contained a tiara. "Carls, you know I'm not much of a girly girl."

"Yeah," she replied. "But I thought that since you have won so many pageants and earned youself so many tiaras, I would give you one that I made myself. It would mean a lot to me if you would wear it to your next pageant."

I smiled. "I'll definitely wear it. If I get to be crowned Pageant Princess again, I will insist on wearing this tiara and bring you the one that they give me as a present."

"Thanks Sam," she hugged me. "I wouldn't want this Christmas to be any better."

"Now, here's your gift," I gave her the present that was wrapped in a beautiful pink paper, along with a gold ribbon. "Open it up and tell me if you like it!"

"Okay..." she didn't seem very happy about opening it yet. I guess she'd learnt from last year when I brought her a frog. She asked me what it meant, so I told her that she could kiss it anytime and hope it will become a prince. It was better than kissing that nub anyway. "Let's see what it is then..."

She opened it up slowly and lifted the lid of the box with her eyes closed. I guess she didn't want anything to hop out and touch her. She took a peak at it, then looked at it really closely.

"This is..." she tried to figure out what it was. "Is this a..."

"Nope," I said proudly. "This is not just a jar of cookies."

She frowned, but tried to understand me.

"It's a jar of fortune cookies," I started. "It all began when I ate my first fortune cookie..."

After the story was told, Carly understood my intentions and gave me a hug, thankful that I didn't give her anything gross for Christmas. And I didn't mind at all.

"Thanks Sam," she said while she kept me in the tight embrace.

"Carly... You're squeezing me a little... too... tight..." I fought for breath before she let me go. "Thanks."

"Oh, there you are," my mom called. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

I rolled my eyes. "I arrived half an hour ago. You were too caught up chatting with Spencer that you didn't notice me."

"Really? Well, he's really cute," she grinned. "Your sister's there with that Benson boy. Go join them and have some fun, will you?"

"Sure," I replied. "See you around, mom."

But before I managed to get past to Fredley, I was stopped by Spencer.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted. "Merry Christmas! Here's a gift for you, he dragged out a large case which was covered by a red cloth which adds on to the mystery.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to peep under the cloth.

He smiled. "Get ready for the best Christmas gift ever! It's a..." he lifts the cloth. "A meatball sculpture!"

"Oh Spencer!" I yelled in shock and surprise. "That's the best gift ever! Thank you so much! I love it! You're the best big brother Carly has!"

"The one and only," he corrected. "I'm glad you like the gift."

I smiled and drew his gift from my bag. "Here's yours."

He opened the wrapper. "Wow, this is a..."

"A magic meatball," I said proudly. "Okay, fine, it's not magic. It's just a meatball. I just wanted it to sound cool and awesome. I guess it didn't work."

"Nah," he replied. "It's a very cool and awesome meatball, Sam. I will cherish it with all my heart. Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome," I smiled. "Now, I guess I better head somewhere else to give out the rest of my presents."

He smiled as a reply. "Sure thing. See you around."

So, I headed over to Melanie and Fredcow, but once again, I was stopped.

"Hey Mrs Benson," I greeted. "Here's your gift. Merry Christmas. Now, I really have to go if you-"

"Oh, thank you, Samantha," she said. "Merry Christmas to you too. Here's your gift."

I attempted to open it, but she stopped me.

"Dear," she frowned. "You're not supposed to open your presents in front of the person who gave the gift to you. It's very rude."

"Oh, sorry then," I apologized. I would usually just shrug and run off, but I was in a good mood that day. "I gotta go now, thanks for the gift, Mrs B."

"You're welcome, Samantha," she replied.

I turned back when I heard her call my name in that way. "Erm, for the record, I hate being called Samantha. Just call me Sam."

"Sure, honey," she said.

It seemed that she liked me better than Carly. Maybe she doesn't find me such a big threat when it comes to 'stealing her son away from her'.

"Hey Mel," I called out to her. "And Queen of the jerks."

"I thought you would lay off of the teasing and nicknames after what happened yesterday," Freddenstein said.

"You know me," I replied. "I have an attraction towards nicknames."

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys dating right now?"

We looked at each other, then back at her.

"It's for us to know and for you to find out," we both said simultaneously. I guess it's something that we do, you know?

She smiled.

"Fredjunk, come with me, I've got something for you," I pulled him out of the apartment to the fire escape. _Our_ fire escape.

"Why did you bring me out here?" he asked, still smiling.

I handed him his little gift. "Here, this is your gift for today."

"What's this?" he held onto the bag. "It feels, mushy and wet..."

"Open it," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, doubtfully. "My mom said that it's rude to-"

I rolled my eyes. "Who cares what your mom says? Now open it!"

"Okay," he peeped into the bag and took whiff of the wonderful smell of moldy chicken. "Gross, Sam, what's in that bag?"

"12 Moldy Drumsticks," I smiled proudly. "It's a special gift. I thought that since it's the last torture device, I might as well give you something that's worth a lot to me."

He smiled. "Thanks, Sam. I'll treasure it no matter how disgusting or gross it is."

I smiled in return. I didn't mind his rude remarks or his sheepish smile. It's the day of giving, I might as well give him a chance to smirk once in a while.

"Here's your gift," he handed me a nicely wrapped present. "I hope you like it."

I looked at him doubtfully.

"You can open it," he smiled.

"But I thought your mom said-"

"Who cares what my mom says? Open it!" he repeated what I said.

I unwrapped the gift, anxious to find out what it held. Then, I opened the box. It was...

"Empty?" I raised my eyebrow. "The box is empty..."

It held just strips of paper which seemed as though it was placed there to protect something fragile. "It's not empty," he held my hands in his as he placed the box down. "The box contains the most precious item of all."

He looked into my eyes.

"Have you heard the song 'Last Christmas' before?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. "The song about this girl who gave a jerk her heart but he gave it to someone else?"

He smirked. "And this box contains my heart. I hope you won't give it away."

"Why would I?" I teased. "I have the best dork in the world. Who would?"

He blushed. "Oh, be careful with it. It's fragile."

"Well," I smiled. "That explains the strips of paper that serves as protection. But seriously, you're still as nubbish as you can ever get. It's not _that_ fragile, is it?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know," he smiled sheepishly. "Look up there!"

I tilted my head up to see what he wanted me to see. "What's up there?"

He placed his hands on my cheeks to pull me closer to him. Before I knew it, our lips collided.

"A mistletoe," he said as we pulled apart.

"I hate you," I smiled.

"I love you too, Sam," he replied.

I wouldn't say I don't believe in Santa. But Santa has given me the best gift that I ever could have imagined for Christmas. Happy holidays everyone!

A/N: I'm not sure about you guys, but in my family, we celebrate Christmas differently. We just go about giving out gifts during the party and wish each other Merry Christmas. We never really purchase any trees...


End file.
